bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Dorota Bafia/anime
Darker than black 1590.1220653779.jpg|Hei "Darker than black"|linktext=anime j.jpg|darker than black|linktext=anime Na 10 lat przed wydarzeniami w Tokio pojawiło się paranormalne pole, zwane Bramą Piekieł, które postanowiono odizolować od miasta odgradzając go ogromnym murem, a wraz z nim szereg tajemniczych zjawisk. Firmament nieboskłonu został zasłonięty sztucznymi gwiazdami, a w tym samym czasie pojawili się ludzie z nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami. Informacja o nich została zatajona, jednak nic nie powstrzyma miejskich plotek. Ci ludzie, zwani Kontraktorami (ang. Contractors, jap. Keiyakusha), w zamian za swoją moc utracili emocje, dzięki czemu mogą zabijać bez żadnych skrupułów, przez co ludzie się ich obawiają. Jednakże za każdym razem, gdy użyją swojej mocy, muszą wykonać pewną określoną zapłatę. Syndykaty i rządy na całym świecie wykorzystują ich jako zabójców i szpiegów w celu zdobycia różnych informacji, które często przeradzają się w krwawe konflikty. Każda z fałszywych gwiazd na niebie przypisana jest jednemu Kontraktorowi i kiedy on używa swoich mocy, jego gwiazda wibruje. Kontraktorów nazywa się często Kodem Messiera przypisanym do ich gwiazdy. Wraz z nimi pojawili się także ludzie zwani Marionetkami (ang. Dolls), którzy są mediami pozbawionymi własnej woli. Historia jest opowiadana z punktu widzenia zespołu złożonego z dwóch Kontraktorów, Marionetki i zwykłego człowieka - pośrednika, który przekazuje im rozkazy od Syndykatu, dla którego pracują. Odcinki od 1 do 22 to krótkie dwuodcinkowe historie, luźno powiązane ze sobą, które potem wiążą się ze sobą w większą całość. ;Hei (jap. 黒 Hei?, chin: Czarny) Seiyū: Hidenobu Kiuchi :Główny bohater serii. Jest jednym z najlepszych Kontraktorów w swoim Syndykacie, jego kod to BK201. Na co dzień jest miłym i uczynnym chińskim studentem na wymianie o imieniu Li Shenshung, który tu i ówdzie pracuje dorywczo. W rzeczywistości jest agentem wykonującym każde powierzone mu zadanie, choć częściej zgodnie z własnymi odczuciami niż celami wyznaczonymi przez syndykat. Pogardza systemem wartości innych Kontraktorów, chociaż "sam jest jednym z nich". Jego mocą jest władanie elektrycznością, która wystarcza do zabicia czy wyłączenia zasilania w całym budynku. Może ją przewodzić przez wszelkie indukcyjne materiały. W walce posługuje się również swoim sztyletem przymocowanym do metalowego sznura. Jeszcze zanim został Kontraktorem doczekał się przydomku "Czarny Żniwiarz" (jap. Kuro no Shinigami). Jego głównym celem jest odnalezienie swojej młodszej siostry Pai, z którą stracił kontakt siedem lat wcześniej podczas walk w Ameryce Południowej. Przez swoje liczne występki jest usilnie ścigany przez Japońską Policję. Hei uwielbia pochłaniać ogromne ilości jedzenia, jednakże nie jest to jego zapłatą za kontrakt, gdyż swoje zdolności, gwiazdę i kod otrzymał po swojej siostrze Pai (sam nie jest tego świadomy). W zespole zazwyczaj pełni rolę zabójcy i szpiega, podczas zadań nosi maskę i kuloodporny płaszcz. ;Yin (jap. 銀 Yin?, zn. Srebrna) Seiyū: Misato Fukuen :Marionetka, która została przydzielona do jednej drużyny wraz z pozostałą trójką. Rzadko cokolwiek mówi i jest bardzo bierna. W przeszłości była normalną dziewczynką o imieniu Kirsi, jest niewidoma. Jej zadaniem jest namierzanie i lokalizowanie członków grupy oraz przeciwników. Może to robić wysyłając swojego ducha obserwacyjnego, używając wody jako przekaźnika. W tym celu ona i jej cel muszą znajdować się w pobliżu wody. ;Mao (jap. 猫 Mao?, zn. Kot) Seiyū: Ikuya Sawaki :Poznajemy go jako mówiącego kota, jego kod to HM432. Kontraktor, który posiadał niegdyś ludzkie ciało, jego mocą jest umiejętność przejmowania ciał innych zwierząt. Podczas jednej z akcji stracił swoje oryginalne ciało i od tamtej pory rezyduje w ciele czarnego kota. Dzięki bezprzewodowej sieci w swoim dzwoneczku przy obroży zachowuje swoją tożsamość, gdyż mózg kota byłby za mały na przetwarzanie takiej ilości informacji. Zazwyczaj asystuje Hei'owi podczas zadań i przekazuje informacje. : Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach